


Mine (working title)

by Anonymous



Series: Critical Role Modern AUs [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Hurt Caleb Widogast, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Serial Killer Mollymauk, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caleb thought Molly was a nice guy. He was polite to his friends and though Molly was eccentric, he respected Caleb's boundaries and didn't push too hard. Caleb loved Molly and thought that everything was finally going to work out for him.He was wrong.Molly is a killer and he's going to do anything to have Caleb at his side.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Uk'otoa (Critical Role), Lucien/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Series: Critical Role Modern AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171226
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb buries his face in his hands, shaking and crying. Caduceus wraps an arm around him in a comforting hug.
> 
> “It’s going to be okay, I promise,” Caduceus says.
> 
>  _You shouldn’t keep promises you can’t keep,_ Caleb thinks bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this crazed fic I may get things wrong but whatever

Caleb felt like he was going to throw up when he saw Mollymauk laughing over Nott's body.

Thankfully, Nott wasn't dead, just prone on the floor of the dark alleyway of the bar they were at. Caleb saw the two curved swords glistening with blood in the dim streetlights.

Caleb wants to run to Nott, to help her and get away from Molly, to run and find someone to call the police to stop Molly, but he can't move. He's rooted to the spot, scared.

Caleb had gotten waylaid by Jester and Caduceus, wasting time talking with them before he managed to rush out the door to find Molly shoving two curved swords in his best friend's sides.

Nott was barely standing, glaring at the purple tiefling. She leaned against the wall for support, trying to remain conscious. Blood was pooling out of her at an alarmingly fast rate and Caleb wasn't sure if she was going to survive.

Shaking, Caleb texted Fjord, Beau, and Yasha about what was going on and he also texted them to stay quiet when he called them. Caleb pressed the call button and to his relief, no one was saying anything as Nott began to speak.

"You killed Trent and those six other people! Why?" Nott demanded.

"Do you even need to ask Nott?" Molly sneered.

"Caleb...you killed them for Caleb," Nott realizes. "Leave my boy out of this!"

"He's not your boy anymore, he's _mine_ Nott!" Molly snarled, aiming his weapons towards Nott's heart. "Don't worry, I'll protect him when you're gone."

Nott's eyes widen as the blade rushes towards her. Molly's red eyes gleam with twisted delight as he brings the blades down. She steels herself, ready for the killing blow...but it never comes. Nott is about to say something but stops when she sees the reason why Molly didn't kill her.

Caleb has grabbed Molly's arms and stepped in front of Nott, stopping the tiefling from hurting Nott. His blue eyes are filled with horror and sadness as he sheds tears.

"Molly..."

“Ca-leb,” Nott coughs out.

Nott looks at her best friend who is crying, protecting her and watches as Molly's face softens.

"Caleb? Oh gods, Caleb," Molly rambled, sheathing his swords in the scabbards hidden in his red jacket.

Caleb ignores him, and goes to Nott.

"Nott," Caleb mutters, looking at his friend who was slumping to the ground. “Why did you do this Mollymauk?”

Tears fall down his face as Caleb faces Molly.

“Caleb, please, I-”

Molly grabs Caleb’s face gently stammering and his silver tongue was failing him. Molly clearly hadn’t planned on this happening.

“Tell me why Molly!”

"I-It's not what you think! Nott was trying to separate us and I wasn't going to let that happen. Caleb, please I-"  
SMACK!

Molly’s head jerks to the side and Nott looks at Caleb with wide eyes, smiling with dark satisfaction.

“Don’t ever lie to me,” Caleb snaps. “You wanted to kill Nott because she found out that you killed Trent and my former coworkers. You are going to jail Mollymauk and I never want to see you again!”

Molly looks up at his boyfriend who just punched him square in the jaw.

“That was a stupid move Caleb,” Molly laughs, rushing at Caleb.

For a few moments, Caleb and Molly grapple each other. Molly tries to find purchase on Caleb, wanting to pin him against the wall, but Caleb evades him. Again, Caleb punches Molly then shoves him against the wall.

“Damn it Caleb!” Molly snaps, stumbling towards him.

Caleb pushes past the dazed Mollymauk and to Nott, scooping her in his arms.

“Caleb,” Nott smiles.

“Hallo there Nott,” Caleb answers. “We’re going to the hospital to get you fixed up.”

"Caleb, put her down and come here!" Molly growls. “Put her down and we can leave and have a a life together!”

“No Molly!” Caleb snarls. “You have forfeited that right when you murdered Trent.”

“He hurt you Caleb! I did what was best for you!”

“Trent may have experimented on me, but you have hurt me the most Molly. You lied to me repeatedly! And I know you’ve interfered with others trying to spend time with me! You can’t just manipulating me!”

“I’m not! You belong to me Caleb Widogast!”

“I don’t belong to anyone! And you will be arrested!”

“Even if I go to jail, I will come back for you Caleb! I will take you away from this and then I will make you watch as I kill Nott and the others! That will be your lesson to not disobey me! Or you can just let go of Nott now and we can leave so you don’t get punished.”

“L-Leave me alone!”

Caleb scrambles back a few steps, clutching Nott tighter.

“Caleb! I will kill them! Come with me now!” Molly orders.

Caleb shakes his head, genuinely scared and begins to run. Molly attempts to grab his arm but Caleb shoves him off.

As he runs, Caleb can hear his friends yelling over the phone that they would be there soon. A rush of movement comes towards him and Caleb sees Yasha first. Beau, Fjord, Jester, and Caduceus run to the alleyway. Yasha and Caduceus run to Caleb and when they see Nott, both lead Caleb to the direction of Yasha’s car. The trio run to Yasha’s car and they drive off to the hospital after making sure Nott is secure.

“Where’s Molly?” Yasha demands.

“B-Back there,” Caleb stammers. “He’s going to kill all of you.”

“Not if I can help it,” Yasha growls.

“You don’t have to worry. He’s in police custody now. Fjord and Beau just knocked him out and he’s currently being shoved into the back of a police cruiser,” Caduceus informs, checking his phone. “Are you alright Caleb? Did he hurt you?”

Caleb shakes his and avoids looking at the fireblog, focusing on Nott instead. He’s on the verge of a panic attack and the only thing that is stopping him is Nott.

“You’re going to be okay,” Caleb says, cradling her head.

“You’re going to be okay too Caleb,” Nott whispers, coughing up blood.

“Yasha!” Caleb exclaims.

“I know!” Yasha answers, slamming her foot on the gas and they get to the hospital in a few minutes.

They run into the hospital and Nott is immediately taken by the hospital staff. Caleb tries to follow but is stopped by the nurses.

“Sir, please, we’ll take care of your friend. Please stay in the waiting room,” one nurse tells him kindly, her blue eyes looking at him with sympathy.  
“I-O-Okay...” Caleb says and then he collapses into a chair.

Caleb buries his face in his hands, shaking and crying. Caduceus wraps an arm around him in a comforting hug.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise,” Caduceus says.

 _You shouldn’t keep promises you can’t keep,_ Caleb thinks bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Caleb...what is it with the Critter fandom and Caleb angst?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frumpkin?" Caleb calls, entering the living room, leaving the lights off. 
> 
> Molly stays hidden in the shadows in the living room, ready for Caleb to come inside. Just as Caleb comes in, Molly grabs him and covers his mouth.
> 
> "Hey love," Molly purred softly into Caleb's ear, pinning him against his body, their noses touching.

It was far too easy to get rid of the police. Molly had unlocked the cuffs with his tail and thensimply acted like he was going to puke (“Ugh, too much alcohol,” Molly had groaned, hiding his grin as the cops cursed) to get the cops to pull over then he had gotten out of the car, slammed one cop against the car and shot the other as he fumbled for his gun. The other cop slid against the ground. Molly looked down at the man groaning underneath him and shot his head.

Smiling, Molly popped he trunk of the car where his jacket and swords were. After donning them, Molly dragged off the bodies and threw them off the side of the road. After looting them and taking their guns, Tasers, handcuffs, and one of their hats and badges, Molly began driving towards the house he shared with Caleb.

As he was driving, garbled orders came from the police scanner, demanding to know where they were and if the tiefling was giving them any trouble. Molly resisted the urge to answer and leave a witty retort. They wouldn’t find the bodies anytime soon and they would find the car first. Molly ditched the car a few miles away from his house and walked towards an abandoned looking farmhouse. Molly entered and pulled the tarp off a sleek black car that he had bought under the name Lucien Rolo. Inside the car were the keys and Molly hopped in and drove carefully to the house.

He parked a good fifty feet away from the house, hidden by the darkness and trees and unlocks the back door.

As Molly quietly enters, he hears Frumpkin purr and Molly sees the cat come towards him. Smiling, Molly began scratching Frumpkin behind his ears. Frumpkin purrs contentedly as Molly took off the police hat and donned his red jacket and went to his and Caleb's room.

Sadly, Molly had expected that he would be noticed by the police so he had an escape plan for him and Caleb. Molly had always known that Caleb would never leave their friends unless they were all gone and maybe not even then. But Molly had his special ways to persuade Caleb. He had forged different identities and gotten a house in the countryside.

Molly grabbed several pairs of clothes for both him and Caleb, packing everything. He managed to trick Frumpkin into eating drugged food, and the cat passed out almost instantly. Smiling, Molly gently picked up the cat and places him in a cage that Caleb uses to take Frumpkin to the vet. The cat would be fast asleep until the morning. Just as he finished packing and making sure the car he was ready, Caleb entered the apartment.

Molly stepped forward when he heard Caleb come in, ready to surprise him.

"Thank you for bringing me home," Caleb said.

Molly stops. Who brought him home?

"Welcome," came the smooth voice of Caduceus Clay.

Oh, _him_.

Molly's hands twitched, ready to pull out his blades and cut down Caduceus. Molly knew Clay had a thing for his Caleb and it always irked him. It made him even madder when Caleb would smile and compliment Caduceus back. Everything screams at him to kill the man but he manages to resist the urge to attack.

“Everything all good?” Caduceus asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll go visit Nott in the morning,” Caleb says softly.

“She’s going to be fine. The injuries weren’t bad and the doctors said she’d only be in the hospital for a few days,” Caduceus reminds him.

“I know. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Caleb answers.

“Alright. Goodnight Caleb,” Caduceus replies.

Caleb closes the door and locks it, sighing heavily. Molly can hear the broken sobs coming from his boyfriend and he wants to run over and hug Caleb, but again resists that urge. He needs to wait for Caleb to come to him.

"Frumpkin?" Caleb calls, entering the living room, leaving the lights off.

Molly stays hidden in the shadows in the living room, ready for Caleb to come inside. Just as Caleb comes in, Molly grabs him and covers his mouth.

"Hey love," Molly purred softly into Caleb's ear, pinning him against his body, their noses touching.

"Mmph!" Caleb protests as Molly sits down on the couch with Caleb on his lap.

Molly wraps his tail around Caleb's legs which causes the human to flinch and whimper. Caleb begins to struggle in earnest now, crying and clawing to get free.

"Caleb, Caleb stop! I don't want to hurt you," Molly says. "I'm going to remove my hand. If you scream or break away from me, I will kill Caduceus. Do you understand?"

Caleb nodded.

Molly removed his hand and Caleb doesn't say anything. He flinched as Molly's tail wrapped around his shoulder then his arm.

"I'm sorry I scared you love," Molly says, brushing Caleb's hair out of his face, and making the human face him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caleb asks quietly, looking down. "W-Where's Frumpkin? H-How did you escape?"

"Of course not Caleb, why would you think that? I will never hurt you. And Frumpkin is fine, don't worry, he's just sleeping. As for the last question, do you really want to know?"

Caleb's eyes widen in fear and tries to turn away from Molly but Molly holds him.

"N-No...Please, just go, I won't tell anyone that you've come here. I-I want you to leave."

"You're my boyfriend Caleb," Molly says, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I just want-" 

"No I'm not! Not anymore! I-I can't be your boyfriend anymore!" Caleb exclaims, breaking away from Molly.

"I told you not to break away from me," Molly growls.

Caleb flinches as Molly drags him back to his lap.

“Do you remember what I told you if you broke away from me?” Molly says.

"I-I'm s-sorry! Please don't hurt anyone! Please!" Caleb begs, looking up at Molly. "I'll do anything. Please don't hurt anyone!"

"Anything?" Molly smirks.

Caleb nods, cursing himself for saying it. Why did he say that?

"Good."

Molly pressed Caleb against the couch and began to kiss him. Caleb made muffled sounds of protest as he felt the rough fabric of the couch dig into his skin. When Caleb opened his mouth to say something, Molly shoved his tongue in. Caleb chokes, trying to push away. 

"Nngh!" Caleb moans as the tiefling bites and sucks on his neck. "Ah ah ah!"

"Ssh, calm down."

“D-D-Don’t! Please! Ah! M-Molly!”

He needs to get away, he needs to get help...

“It’s okay. Just relax. You can take it,” Molly encourages.

“I-I c-c-can’t! Stop! Molly!” Caleb begs.

Caleb thrashes and screams, fear taking over. He pushes Molly off of him and runs towards the bathroom. As he does so, Caleb opens his phone and tries to call Caduceus. Before he can get to safety or call Caduceus, Molly grabs him again.

“Oh Caleb,” Molly whispers, throwing the phone on the ground where it shatters. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Caleb screams, crying as Molly held him close. “Please don’t hurt them! I’ll do what you want Molly! Please! I’m sorry!”

Caleb keeps repeating I’m sorry over and over again, hyperventilating. Molly shushes Caleb, rubbing his hand down Caleb’s back.

“Ssh,” Molly soothes.

“I’m sorry Molly...I’m scared. I’ll stay with you Molly.”

“Good.”

Caleb feels Molly smile and kiss his cheek.

“Let’s go, okay? We’re going to leave town. Everything is ready, Frumpkin is in the car, and we’ll be safe,” Molly says. “Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?”

Caleb takes a shuddering breath and nods weakly.

“I love you Caleb, I always will. Nothing and no one can keep you from me.”

Molly kisses him and Caleb opens his mouth which Molly takes advantage of and puts his tongue in. Caleb shuts down, everything on auto pilot. He’s a doll for Molly to play around with, to cherish and to keep. Caleb hardly notices when Molly picks him up and carries him out the backdoor and puts him in the car.

As they drive away, all Caleb can think about is Nott and the others; they will be safe because of Caleb getting Molly away.

Though he wonders what else Molly would do...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Sorry I've been busy, classes, life, car wrecks, classes, jobs, and catching up on Critical Role! So I haven't had a lot of time to write in awhile. Also it didn't help that the app on my phone that I use for my writing doesn't work anymore.

ELEVEN WEEKS LATER...

Fjord has been waiting for a good two and a half hours for Jester as she talks with ~~her dad~~ the Gentleman about any information on Caleb and Molly. There have been no sightings of a purple tiefling or a disgruntled Zemnian man with a cat anywhere in Nicodranas, Rexxentrum, Zadash, or anywhere else the Gentleman has contacts.

Fjord couldn't believe how crazy Molly went. Actually...he could. 

There had been times when Molly glared daggers at anyone who was flirting or sometimes even talking to Caleb. And another time when another guy had flirted with him in the library. Or even when they first met Essek and how the tiefling kept his eyes trained on Essek and stopped him whenever he got too close to Caleb. Essek had been the reason why Molly had forced Caleb to move into a apartment with him on the other side of town. Hell, Fjord remembers Molly's red eyes boring into him as he had a conversation with Caleb.

Fjord always felt like he should go up and explain to Molly that he wasn't hitting on Caleb. Fjord had always cast that thought aside though.

Sure, Caleb was really cute and if he wasn't with Molly, Fjord would have asked him out. Maybe when they find Caleb, Fjord could ask him out.

Fjord sighs and berates himself harshly for thinking that.

Caleb isn't going to want a relationship after this, at least not for awhile. Fjord doesn't blame Caleb either. He's being held captive by a psychopath who's forcing him to stay.

Even as Fjord thinks that, he thinks about how he and Beau had taken Molly down and handed him over to the poor cops who he would eventually murder.

Fjord watches as Jester comes back from the Evening Nip, slightly less worried than before. That worry that went away quickly comes back when he sees the disgruntled and concerned look on Jester's face.

"Did the Gentleman say anything about any sights of Molly or Caleb?" Fjord asks.

"No, but he did say that those aren't their real names. Caleb Widogast is fake and his real name is Bren something, I can't pronounce his last name right, but Molly is Lucien Nonagon, who was allegedly killed in a factory mishap," Jester informs him. "There's also a friend of his named Cree who lives close to the edge of town and runs a used car dealership."

"So we need to look for a Lucien Nonagon then? At least we can give the Cobalt Soul and Essek more information to go off of than just hunches and the vague clues the Cobalt Soul keeps giving us."

"Apparently the warehouse was unofficially owned by Vess DeRogna, another Assembly member. It apparently had a bunch of smuggled historical artifacts and there was supposed to be a special shipment of some kind, but it got destroyed in the fire before Vess could get to it."

Fjord lets that information sink in before saying anything.

"Do you think Molly is going after DeRogna next to get revenge?" Fjord asks.

"It's a possibility, but I think he's more focused on keeping Caleb safe with him. Getting Caleb anywhere near the Assembly would put him in danger and he'd probably get taken away for questioning," Jester answers. 

"I guess we could ask the Cobalt Soul if they know anything about the warehouse since the Assembly won't tell us," Fjord suggests.

As if on cue, Beau calls him.

"Fjord! Are you okay?" Beau asks immediately when he picks up.

There's worry in her voice, which makes Fjord's blood go cold. Something or _someone_ has scared her.

"Yeah, why?" Fjord asks. "Is everything okay? Is someone hurt?"

"Just get to the house fast and I'll show you why."

Beau hangs up and Fjord looks over at Jester.

"The leads are going to have to wait. We need to get back to the house now," Fjord says. "Something's scared Beau."

Jester and Fjord practically jump into the car and Fjord races back to their large house with a tree growing from it. When they get out of the car and into the house, Fjord and Jester see Yasha waiting for them.

"Yasha, what's happening?" Jester asks.

"That," Yasha points.

They look at where she's pointing and Fjord almost throws up. There sitting at their dining room table is the mangled body of Essek.

"This was found with it," Beau said, handing Fjord a slip of paper.

_Hello Fjord,_

_I know you, like this tramp, have (well in his case_ had _) feelings for my Caleb._

_Just as a friendly warning, if you keep looking for me or Caleb, I will kill you. Oh the things I will do to you Fjord Stone, a half born bastard with no home or family._

_Molly_

Fjord is in shock that Molly would insinuate that he would have ever tried to "steal" Caleb from him. Yes, he did have feelings for the man, but Molly had asked Caleb out first.

"I know you have feelings for Caleb and all, but you were at least polite when Caleb told you he and Molly were together," Nott says. "I also think that Molly has learned that Caduceus is really just a friend since he didn't address him in this letter."

"Don't say that," Beau chided. "Also since our house is now a crime scene, does anyone have a place we can stay?"

"We could stay at the Lavish Chateau with my mama," Jester offers.

"Or with my family," Caduceus offers. "The Salvilerwood is a bit of a drive, but it should be ok for us to be."

The remaining members of the Nein collect some belongings and Fjord enters Caleb's old room just to see it. He looks around and notices that several of his books are missing, and a piece of paper is sticking out.

Another note, this time written in Caleb's neat script.

_Mighty Nein,_

_I would encourage all of you to stop looking for me because if you do Molly will kill you just like he did with Essek_. _I was forced to watch as my colleague was stabbed and mutilated._

_But I know you'll try to find me anyway. So I will give you what I know:_

_Molly knows all of your schedules, he knows where you live and work and who you care about. He's keeping tabs on the people we usually ask for information. Stay away from the Cobalt Soul and the Cerberus Assembly. He also has a couple friends working for the Gentleman as spies. Have Jester tell him discreetly as possible._

_He has me locked inside a house in a forest, which I believe is near the Salvilerwood. Yasha, he plans on killing Obann who is incarcerated in prison. He knows what Obann did to you. You may also want to warn your family if you have any ties._

_Fjord, Orly and the crew are in danger as well. Get them out of the docks and into the city._

_I give you this information so you can be prepared for when the trail goes cold and I cannot reach you._

_Thank you for being my friends._

_Caleb Widogast_

Fjord is numb. He can faintly hear Beau yelling at him to move his ass. But he doesn't care. He wants to find Caleb.

Caleb believes that he won't ever see them again. That he'll be locked up again like he was with Trent.

Fjord remembers when Caleb would have a panic attack whenever there was a large fire or how he would freeze up when he heard something about the Cerberus Assembly. They would all try to make their friend feel better.

Nott and Jester were into hugging while Beau, Yasha, and Cad were into giving him advice. Molly was the only one who could get Caleb out of his panicked mind quickly.

And Fjord...well he sat with Caleb and talked. Talked about mundane things. What was his favorite book, Cad's cooking, Jester's pranks until Caleb calmed down. And yes, he was sad when Caleb chose Molly, he knew Essek felt the same way, but he respected his friend's decision and went on with his life.

"FJORD GET YOUR GREEN ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Nott screeched. 

Fjord obeys, taking the note with him.

He prays that Caleb is okay, and that they will find him before Molly becomes like Trent: manipulative and threatening.

 _I'm coming Caleb,_ Fjord promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May can I just say Essek and Caleb are amazing together! I hope it becomes canon...and that we get Molly back because Lucien is a whiny dramatic bitch.  
> Also Molly interacting with Cad, I need this.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caleb?" Mollymauk says, jerking him back to the present. "Talk to me baby. Are you okay?"
> 
> Caleb wants to laugh. Of course he's not okay! He's been captured, forced to watch a friend get murdered, and having Molly force himself onto him.
> 
> He's basically reliving his time with Trent, but this was a far more dangerous situation in Caleb's mind because Trent killed for power, Molly killed for pleasure and (his idea of) love for Caleb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: non con touching and mild gore

Caleb wanted to fight as Molly sucked his neck, leaving red marks that were turning into bruises. Yet Caleb obediently stayed on Molly's lap as the tiefling praised him.

 _I love you Caleb, you belong with me,_ Molly kept saying.

Caleb didn't respond and instead remained silent to Molly's advances, hoping that Molly would eventually take a hint. Unfortunately he didn't, and Caleb was stuck in his current position.

Despite himself, Caleb's mind goes to Essek's murder...and what had transpired afterwards.

 _"Molly, Mollymauk! No no no! You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone else!" Caleb screams as Mollymauk continues to carve into Essek_.

_Caleb pulls at the handcuffs. They were in the Xhorhaus, which was empty because Molly knew everyone's schedules, even with recent events. Mollymauk had Essek held down by ropes; blood, too much blood was pouring out of the dark elf as the scimitars stab into him._

_"I did, but that was for our friends. This man is a traitor and deserves this," Mollymauk says coolly._

_Essek hangs his head and Molly grins._

_"Stop it! Mollymauk, I-" Caleb starts._

_"Hush now darling and let me finish."_

_Essek mumbles something which earns the man a vicious stab in the gut._

_He stalks towards Caleb, blood still dripping from his blades and hands. Caleb can also see that Molly's insane grin is a little bit more unhinged than usual._

_"Molly, what are you doing?" Caleb demanded as the tiefling came closer._

_Caleb got his answer when Molly kissed him. Caleb struggled as Molly forced him at sword point to Essek. Essek looked at Caleb, and gave him an encouraging look as if to assure him that Essek was fine. That look was frozen on his face as Molly dealt the final blow._

_"No no no! NO! ESSEK!" Caleb sobbed as Essek's blood began to stain the floor_.

_Mollymauk approached Caleb, softly kissing him. Caleb pushes himself away and Molly has a sword to the back of his neck._

_"Where do you think you're going my darling?" Molly crooned as he began groping Caleb._

_"Stop! I don't want to do this here!" Caleb snapped._

_"Fair enough. Your room it is!"_

_Caleb protests and screams and squirms as Molly carries him in his arms. The moment they are in Caleb's room, Mollymauk begins grinding on and groping Caleb. Caleb's bound wrists were placed around Molly's neck, forcing Caleb to cling onto Molly._

_"Stop it Mollymauk! Stop stop stop!" Caleb demands._

_"Caleb, darling, it's ok," Molly croons._

_"No no no!"_

_"Keep resisting me and I kill Fjord."_

_Caleb stops resisting and just cries as his body is being used by Mollymauk. Caleb feels Molly's phone buzz and Molly answers it, still grinding onto Caleb even after they both had their release._

_"Hello Cree, what's up? I'm a little busy, but I can meet you at my place in 2 hours," Molly says._

_Molly goes quiet as Cree begins to talk, and from what Caleb can glean, there's an urgency in her voice._

_"Alright alright, calm down. I'll see you in two hours. I've got to finish something," Molly says before hanging up._

_"Now, where were we Cay?" Molly moans._

_Caleb doesn't answer, looking down and not meeting his captor's red eyes. Molly lifts his chin so they are looking eye to eye and kisses Caleb on the mouth._

_Caleb begins to whimper as his arms begin to hurt from their position on Molly._

_"Oh, I'm sorry love, let me make it better," Mollymauk says, releasing Caleb's wrists from the handcuffs._

_Caleb places his arms to his side and-_

"Caleb?" Mollymauk says, jerking him back to the present. "Talk to me baby. Are you okay?"

Caleb wants to laugh. Of course he's not okay! He's been captured, forced to watch a friend get murdered, and having Molly force himself onto him.

He's basically reliving his time with Trent, but this was a far more dangerous situation in Caleb's mind because Trent killed for power, Molly killed for pleasure and (his idea of) love for Caleb.

Instead of voicing this, Caleb nods but doesn't talk. He hasn't talked since they left the house and he wants to keep it like that for as long as he can. Mollymauk sighs and guides Caleb to the kitchen where they eat a meal. Or rather, Molly ate and Caleb just picked at his food, barely eating.

Frumpkin came over, sensing Caleb's discomfort, purring and rubbing up against his legs. Caleb doesn't acknowledge this and stops pretending to eat.

"Caleb, you need to eat," Molly says, coming over to him.

Caleb flinches as Molly gets closer and shakes his head no. He's not going to eat. He's not hungry and Caleb is pretty sure he's going to throw up.

"Caleb, love," Molly begins, sitting next to him.

Caleb stands up and walks away from Molly or he tries.

"Caleb, you can't keep doing this forever, and you need to talk to me so I can help you feel better. Don't you feel safe here?"

Without meaning to, Caleb shakes his head, not looking at Molly. Caleb's face gets touched by Molly.

Caleb looks into Molly's red eyes and sees the hurt in them and then the anger.

"I have saved you Caleb Widogast!" Molly growls. "You are mine to keep. If I want to remain in this house you will obey. If you talk back again, I will go and finish off Veth, do you understand?"

Caleb merely glares and runs off and sits down on the floor of the bedroom, crying softly, and burying his face into Frumpkin's fur.

Molly walks towards the door but doesn't walk in. His heart breaks as he hears Caleb cry. What is he doing wrong? Caleb should be happy now! His past tormentors are gone!

Mollymauk stays out there for awhile until he finally comes in to sit next to Caleb.

"I'm sorry for all of this Caleb," Mollymauk says. "I never meant for you to ever find out about this part of me."

Caleb says nothing still, not looking up. Mollymauk clenches his hands and watches Caleb flinch and rubbed the bandages on his arms. Molly looked at Caleb concerned.

"Do they hurt?"

Shake of the head.

Caleb shrinks into himself, cutting off Molly. Mollymauk sighs and walks away. He has to plan things anyway. Time to call in a favor.

Molly listens to the ringing until-

"How can I help you Nonagon?" asks the rich voice of Uk'otoa.

"I've got mine, and I can help you get yours," Molly stated. "I need for you to keep their friends off my back as I finish things up."

"Finally remembering who you are, huh? What triggered it?"

"A near death experience with a trafficker named Lorenzo. I killed him and got some of my past life to know that I worked with Cree and it was time to get some revenge on the bitch who did this."

"You killed one of her colleagues and his lackeys instead. I assume it's because of the new edition?"

"Yes it's because of Caleb. Like you didn't do the same to that lady who ran the orphanage that Fjord grew up in, Leviathan."

"Lot of good that did me. That nature bitch Melora found out and told him," Uk'otoa growled. "Was gonna kill the guy who abandoned him as well for killing that Vandran fellow. Almost was put in jail but I escaped thanks to Avantika."

"Didn't she and Fjord have a thing?"

"Avantika has a thing with everyone. She learned better when I was with Fjord."

As the two men continued with their small talk, Caleb was sneaking out of the room after hearing that Uk'otoa would be coming into the fold. Frumpkin was around his neck, purring softly. Caleb had found a way out, or at least a way for him to send messages to the Nein. Caleb opened the door and sprinted towards the woods. He knew this place, it was the Savalierwood and there was a small garden where Caleb knew Melora would be. It wasn't as well known as the Blooming Grove, but it would do.

He had hastily scribbled a note addressed to the group, giving them information as to who was helping Molly. He wanted to tell them where he was, but Caleb knew that Molly would find out Caleb had contacted them and would break out of jail to get to him.

Caleb stopped when he was fifty feet away. He set Frumpkin on the ground, putting the note in the cat's mouth. Frumpkin scampered off and returned a few moments later. Quickly as he can, Caleb gets back into the house just as Molly is getting off the phone. 

Caleb walks out of the hallway, like he'd just gone to the bathroom, Frumpkin purring and rubbing around his legs. Caleb sees Mollymauk still on his phone so he goes back to the room they're sleeping in.

As he's reading, Molly comes to him and scowls.

"Now, what the _hell_ were you doing outside love?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh oh...somebody's in trouble...  
> It's fucking Lucien for hurting the Mighty Nein in recent episodes! Ugh...we need to solve this Lucien problem as a community guys...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cad and the Wildmom get Caleb's note and plan on what to do while Fjord and Beau go and warn Orly of what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I've got my groove back and happy to write!

Caduceus breathed in the earthy air of the Wildmother's Conservatory as he got out of his car. He pulled his light green hoodie on to combat the chill in the air while he walked inside.

"Ms. Melora?" Caduceus called.

"Hello there Caduceus!" Melora answered, smiling and her hazel eyes sparkling.

As Melora came towards, she waved her hand and the plants nearby began to perk up. Melora had her fiery red-orange hair in a bun, her caramel skin was dusted with dirt, and so was the mint green shirt she wore. The apron was embroidered with flowers and had dirt and plants in the pockets.

"You called me here? What do you need me to do?" Caduceus asked.

"Actually, I want to show you something, come with me to the back please," Melora said.

Caduceus, confused, followed, and once they reached Melora's office, she closed the door and breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry for all the hiding of this, but I was afraid it would be intercepted by someone else," Melora said. 

"What's this all about?" Caduceus asks.

"Your friend Caleb, he left a note at one of my gardens," Melora said, handing him the note.

The scrap of paper was hurriedly folded and was in something's mouth judging by the indentations on it. Caduceus brushes off the dirt on it and takes a deep breath.

Caduceus opens it and begins to read Caleb's familiar writing.

_Melora,_

_If you find this, tell the Mighty Nein that I'm ok. I can't tell you where I am because it will only make things worse and I'm already taking a large risk by giving you this note._

_However, I can tell you that Mollymauk (or Lucien as he's beginning to call himself) is planning something. And he's getting help._

_Uk'otoa and most likely Avantika are helping Molly and are planning to get Fjord. Do not let him go anywhere alone! I do not want him sharing my fate to be locked away by a madman. His other allies include not only Cree, but a halfling named Otis Brunkel, a goliath man named Zoran Kluthidol, and a half elf woman named Tyffial Wase._

_I've only seen these three, along with Cree, in passing. They have been traveling with Molly, whom they refer to as the Nonagon. I don't know what it means, but from what I can gather, it's a title and I believe it's a cult. Otis works at a bar in Trostenwald, Zoran works as a bouncer at a club in Rexentrum called the Claret Orders, and I am unsure of what Tyffal does. She's the one I know the least about, and I have a feeling she's going to be the one watching our friends._

_So warn them of a dark haired half elf with a scar down the left side of her face with a red eye tattoo on her neck._

_The best place of where to watch Molly I can tell you is the abandoned town of Aeor. He keeps mentioning it to me, promising he wants to give me the greatest gift he can give. I'm unsure and scared as to what this means, but I don't like the sound of it._

_Keep a close eye on Vess DeRogna because she's next to die. I'm unsure if anyone else is on his list, but that's what I can tell you. Molly is done tracking everyone for now, but is still able to keep tabs on everyone, so encourage the Nein to remain hidden._

_I promise I will eventually reveal my location, but you_ cannot _inform the police, only my friends. The police have proven to be inefficient and my friends can knock out Molly and keep him contained better._

_I hope I haven't put you in Molly's crosshairs,_

_Caleb Widogast_

Caduceus reads and re-reads the note. He can tell that Caleb wrote this in a hurry and that he will write again. The faith Caleb has in their friends to keep Molly at bay is admirable and shows how far Caleb has come from the shy, reclusive book owner to a proud member of the Mighty Nein who openly shared his past with them. Caduceus wants to text everyone, but knows this has to be said at the right time and at the right moment.

"Uk'otoa is making a return," Caduceus says. "Do you think you'll be safe?"

"Yes. Though I'm certain that Uk'otoa won't come to me, not after I threatened him," Melora says, grinning slightly.

Cad nods, remembering how Melora had singlehandedly managed to get Uk'otoa away from Fjord effectively and quickly, placing Fjord and his crew under her protection. And as a well renowned donor and scientist, Melora had enough to back herself up.

"You need to get to your friends," Melora says. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do."

Caduceus gets in his car and drives off, pondering what this means for them.

Meanwhile, Fjord and Beau are talking with Orly.

"S-s-so what yer t-t-telling me is that this M-M-Mollymauk fella is tryin to kill us?" Orly asks. "And he's got that boy? C-C-Caleb?"

The old tortle looks at them, looking at their faces. It's been a long couple days, and Fjord has barely gotten any sleep.

"Yes. I'm not sure if you would like to go on a voyage to get away from here or stay on land," Fjord says.

"W-Well Cap'n, we will follow your lead," Orly says.

"I think they should get away from here, maybe stay at the ports of Nicodranas?" Beau suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea. Orly, do you feel okay doing this?" Fjord asks.

"S-S-sounds good Cap'n, I'll g-g-go tell the crew," Orly says. "I'll contact you if we need anything or if somethin' happens."

"You're the best Orly. Hopefully we can see you again."

As they get off the _Balleater_ , Fjord sighs. He's missed being here, where he knew how everything worked. Even during a storm on the open seas, Fjord knew what to do. But he was clueless (literally) on what to do with Molly and how to find Caleb.

"Well, at least we've gotten them safely going to Nicodranas," Beau says.

"Any news with Dairon?" Fjord asks softly.

"Not than what we've already been told. The FBI and police want to give up on this, but since there's a deranged serial killer out there, they want him gone. I'm glad we can live in our house, but now whenever I go into the dining room, I feel uncomfortable," Beau says.

"I feel the same way. Veth is with her family recovering and it's taking them a lot to hold her back so she doesn't start busting down doors looking for Caleb."

Beau smiles and nods.

"She's coming over tonight for dinner?" Beau says.

"Yeah. Cad can probably help her calm down," Fjord says. "Come on, let's go home."

They make it back home where Caduceus is cooking and making tea for dinner. Fjord gives Cad a curious look, but Cad merely smiles and goes back to cooking. Eventually, they're all sitting in the living room, eating and chatting quietly. Cad eventually gets their attention.

"I went to Melora's today and she gave me a note...from Caleb," Caduceus announces. "Before we do anything rash, I'm going to read it to you."

Throughout the letter, everyone is quiet though Fjord clenches his fists at the mention of Uk'otoa and Avantika coming for him. Veth is the first one to offer a plan.

"We need to find him, we haven't found anything for months and now we finally have a lead!" Veth exclaims.

"We can't," Caduceus says gravely. "If we do find Caleb, things will get ugly very fast and Caleb will probably get hurt. We need a plan to deal with what we were given. We need to tell Vess DeRogna that she is in trouble and we need to neutralize the other members of Molly's group."

"We also need to keep Fjord with someone," Yasha says. "So Uk'otoa doesn't get him."

"We also need to be careful with that lady who maybe watching us," Jester adds.

"I can probably get Dairon on it," Beau offers.

Veth looks angry and sad, and Fjord doesn't blame her. Caleb had done so much for her and she had done so many things for Caleb. Without Caleb, she would still be stuck as a registered goblin instead of a halfling. Thanks to Caleb, she got the surgery and magic needed to do it so she could be reunited with her family.

"Veth, I know you want to find Caleb, we all do, but we've got to be smart about it," Fjord says. "We will find Caleb and bring him home."

Veth nods, looking defeated and scared.

"He's been through so much already, he doesn't need this too."

Veth grabs her things and leaves. Fjord watches her go, and he hopes she doesn't get grabbed. They call it a night and go to bed.

As Fjord sleeps, his dreams are scattered. One moment he's dreaming about finding Caleb and stopping Molly, but next it's-

_"Stay Fjord," Uk'otoa rumbles, running a hand through his hair._

_Fjord is laying down with Uk'otoa on the couch. He'd tried to move but Uk'otoa wasn't having it._

_"Mine."_

_His dreams shifts and now he's with Avantika._

_"Stay with Uk'otoa, he's a great guy," Avantika urges, purring in Fjord's ear._

_Fjord ignores her attempts to persuade him and goes back to his work._

_Again the dream shifts._

_"YOU ARE MINE FJORD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Uk'otoa roars, grabbing Fjord by the shirt._

_Fjord nods, not looking at his boyfriend until he gets slapped. Then he looks at Uk'otoa whose amber eyes are boring into him._

_"Don't leave me Fjord. I love you," Uk'otoa whispers, stroking his hair_.

Fjord wakes up gasping, eyes stinging with tears. After composing himself, Fjord stands up and begins to practice fighting in Beau's workout area. He would bring back Caleb and he would also take down Uk'otoa.

Even if those were the last things he would do, Fjord had promised to keep his friends safe and he wasn't going to back out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, a hopeful ending. Man I should start writing at midnight more...  
> Jk guys don't be like me and get sleep! Take care of yourselves and go check out the other works that I've written.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly asks Caleb why he was outside and Caleb meets Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late, but yay Kima meeting the M9!

Mollymauk walked towards Caleb, who immediately shrinks away from him. Caleb ends up against the wall and Molly traps him with his arms.

"I asked you a question Caleb. Why were you outside?" Molly growls.

Molly had gotten the notification that Caleb had gotten out of the house. He had put a tracker on Caleb just in case he tried running away or if he was taken.

Caleb doesn't answer, opting to look at the ground and at...Frumpkin.

That infernal cat. Molly wants to laugh a little. Frumpkin always did manage to get Caleb in trouble, after all that is how he and Caleb started dating. He actually likes Frumpkin, so he lets this go, despite his better judgement.

"Caleb. I'm sorry, please talk to me," Molly says, resting his head against Caleb's. 

Caleb doesn't answer and moves away.

"You're still mad about Essek aren't you?" Molly sighs.

The tension in Caleb's shoulders is all the confirmation he needs. Molly rolls his eyes.

"Essek was getting too close Caleb. He would have ruined our lives here," Molly reasons.

Still, Caleb is silent. Molly is growing irritated, holding up a conversation.

"If you don't want to use your voice, fine," Molly growls, grabbing Caleb and shoving him into their dark room.

Molly grabs a gag and roughly ties it around Caleb's mouth. Caleb makes muffled sounds of discomfort and tries to take it out.

"Nuh uh babe," Molly smirks, handcuffing Caleb's hands and places them on the headboard.

"When you feel like being a good boy and want to talk, then I will let you go," Molly says.

He kisses Caleb's cheek, ignoring the fact that Caleb flinched away from his affection. 

Molly leaves Caleb tied up, though he feels guilty.

 _He's yours, you need to show him where his place is,_ a cool accented voice whispered in his mind. 

Molly merely nods in agreement. Caleb was _his._

As he continued to think of this, more memories flooded his mind so fast he could barely breathe. Memories of pain and sorrow and loneliness. Molly takes a shaky breath. He needs Caleb, someone to care for.

Hours later, Molly goes back into their room, where he finds Caleb asleep. Sighing softly, Molly releases Caleb's wrists and mouth and curls up next to him. 

Molly manages a few hours of rest with dream of the Sommovum (Cree would be so happy that he's remembering his old life this fast), the strange being that he had encountered before welcoming him back to their care. This repeats until he wakes up to Caleb crying in his sleep.

Molly knows by the way Caleb is convulsing and grabbing his arms that his dream is about-

"Take them out! _Bitte_..." Caleb whimpers, cowering.

"Caleb! Caleb wake up," Molly says, cradling him.

A few moments later, Caleb is up, cradled in Molly's arms.

"It's ok, he's gone. He won't ever hurt you again," Molly soothes.

Caleb calms down and weakly attempted to get away, but Molly wasn't letting him go. Molly knows so much about Caleb, but his boyfriend doesn't know anything about him.

"Come with me," Molly orders, taking Caleb's hand.

He runs to the opposite side of the house with Caleb, where everything from his past life was. Caleb tries to pull away, but Molly gently leads him inside. Caleb looks at the nine eyes engraved on the wall, the scribbling from Cree and the others.

"This is how I died," Molly said, giving Caleb a newspaper clipping.

A small headline reads "ONE DEAD IN MYSTERIOUS FIRE" with a small picture of the destroyed warehouse and a picture of him before the peacock tattoos.

"My name was different: Lucien. I assume you've heard my friends call me Lucien or Nonagon, right?" Molly guesses.

Caleb nods, clearly confused as to where this was heading. Molly kissed him on the cheek, getting excited. Caleb tenses, uncomfortable as Molly runs a hand through his hair. Molly goes on and he tells Caleb of the life he's starting to remember and how Vess DeRogna had gotten petty and jealous because he was the Nonagon, so she decided to kill him. 

"But as we know, a badly burned tiefling stumbled into a carnival with no memories and was renamed Mollymauk Tealeaf," Molly concludes. "And he also made friends and found a love he is never going to let go."

Molly gives Caleb a chaste kiss on the lips and grins when Caleb doesn't pull away. Molly can see Caleb fighting his silence so he can ask Molly questions.

"Caleb, my darling, this is one of my gifts to you," Molly says, placing a small silver ring on his finger.

Caleb tries to pull away but Molly picks him up bridal style. Caleb tries twisting out of Molly's possessive grip.

"My greatest gift to you however will be when we go to Aeor and perform the ritual that will bind us together for life. Together we'll live longer and we can do so many good things together! Doesn't this sound great?" Mollymauk asks, excited.

He kisses Caleb, sitting him down on his lap.

Caleb says something so soft that he barely catches it but Molly knows what he's said:

_No._

Rage fills Molly and he tightens his grip on the human. Caleb stiffens when Molly places a dagger near him.

"Why don't you want my gifts?" Molly demands. "Don't you love me Caleb?"

"I did before you became a monster," Caleb retorts, breaking his silence. "You're not the man I fell in love with."

"Oh but I am love," Molly croons, licking a stripe up Caleb's face. "I just never showed this side of me!"

"No you're not! I don't know who you are!" Caleb snaps, throwing his new ring at him. "Take me back home!"

The ring isn't the only thing that hits home and finally his decision is made. 

_Show him who you are,_ Cree had told him. _Show him Lucien. Show him the Nonagon._

"I suppose being called Molly isn't helping. Let me introduce myself then _darling_ ," Lucien smirks as Caleb scrambles backwards from him.

Caleb is pressed against the wall and Lucien closes in, red eyes glaring at him.

"My name is Lucien, and I am the chosen, I am the Nonagon. And you Caleb Widogast, you are mine to keep," Lucien growls, trying to place Caleb's ring back on his finger.

"No! I don't belong to you!" Caleb protests, struggling to get free.

"Yes you are!" Lucien snaps, grabbing his hand.

Caleb struggles and tries to clench his hands, but Lucien's ring is on him now.

"What does this mean?" Caleb demands.

"The ring? It means you're mine and taken," Lucien snarls. "Though we'll get you something more permanent and matching soon."

Caleb looks at the eyes tattooed onto the tiefling and his eyes widen.

"No!"

"Yes."

Lucien crashes their lips together, devouring and savoring every morsel of Caleb's hot mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over "the wizard is mine"  
> There are too many implications for that...god damnit, Laura Bailey's thirteen year old brain is infecting the critters...


End file.
